


Meter Maids

by Dolimir



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, None - Freeform, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 00:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolimir/pseuds/Dolimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why are Jim and Blair writing tickets?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meter Maids

**Author's Note:**

> This was a payback snippet for Winds-of-Dawn who helped me out recently. She simply asked for "Jim and Blair getting stuck with a ridiculous assignment, such as writing tickets, and explaining how they got stuck with such a low level assignment."
> 
> Hope you all think it's funny.

"What are you doing, man?" Blair Sandburg asked incredulously as he leaned against a light pole. 

"I'm writing a ticket, Darwin. What does it look like I'm doing?" 

Blair pushed himself off the pole and paced behind his friend. "I can't believe Simon made me wear a uniform." 

"Oh, quit your whining already." 

"But Jim, I'm not a cop." 

"So now you remember." 

"I could get shot wearing an outfit like this." 

"You could've gotten shot yesterday, too." 

"I can't believe he busted us back to meter maids." 

"Busted _us_ back?" 

"Hell, yes, *us.* I wasn't getting paid to do detective work before and I'm sure as hell not getting paid to write tickets now. This is so .. so ..." 

"Humiliating?" 

"I was going to say so Riggs and Murtough." 

"What?" 

Blair grinned at his partner. "Yeah, I can totally see it. You're Roger, the older, world-weary cop who just wants a quiet day, and I'm the younger, crazy-but-lethal, up-and-comer." 

"You are _so_ not lethal." 

"I could be lethal if I wanted to be." 

"You're so full of shit, Sandburg." 

"Hey, look a jaywalker. I bet I could convince him I'm lethal." 

Jim grabbed the younger man and propelled him down the sidewalk several feet. "We are not harassing innocent citizens." 

"Innocent, hell. He was jaywalking." 

Jim sighed. "At least you have the crazy part down pat." 

Blair frowned at him. 

"Look, Chief, if you hadn't of -" 

"Oh, you are _so_ not blaming this on me, my man. 

"If you hadn't decided to play hostage for the day --" 

"Screw you, Ellison. At least I wasn't the one who _commandeered_ the Mayor's wife's Porsche. 

Jim cleared his throat. "Well, I didn't recognize her at the time. Besides, if you had stayed in the stake-out van like I told you --" 

"And let you get shot in the head? I think not, you ungrateful bastard. We probably would have skated on the carjacking if you hadn't have driven the damn thing through the Chief of Police's golfing buddy's wife's bakery." 

"Is that who she was?" 

"Yes. Stephanie, a very nice woman, by the way." 

"Geez, Sandburg, don't tell me -" 

"If you even mention a table leg, I am so going to beat you with this black ... thingy." 

"Thingy? Thingy? Christ, Chief. It's called a baton." 

"Oh yeah. Baton. Anyway, Stephanie was distraught. The bakery has always been her dream. Even though her insurance will cover the damages and get her back on her feet, I told her we'd help clean up this weekend." 

"What?" 

"It's the least we can do. You're lucky she's forgiven us at all." 

"Forgiven us!? We were in police pursuit." 

"Yeah, but you used her lemon meringue pies to subdue the perps." 

"It was the closest thing on hand." 

"Because you dropped your gun - again." 

"Screw you, Sandburg." 

"Simon probably could've gotten us out of it if you hadn't hit Marlene with a pie." 

"Marlene?" 

"The Fire Chief's wife." 

"Jesus, was there any city official's wife we didn't assault yesterday?" 

"Oh, I think we probably missed one or two." 

"I wish he had just suspended me. Hell, fishing sounds really good about now." 

"Which is why he probably didn't do it. I think Simon has a sixth sense about these things. He said something about making us suffer as much as he had. What do you think he means by that?" 

"Who the hell knows." 

**"HELP! SOMEONE STOP THEM! PLEASE! I'VE BEEN ROBBED!!"**

Jim and Blair immediately looked up and started racing after the fleeing thieves. 

"If they get into an armored car, let _me_ be the one to jump on the hood. Okay, Riggs?" Jim gritted out as they ran. "Your health insurance isn't going to allow another hit this month." 

"Sure. If you promise not to run over the City Commissioner's wife." 

"Let's just stop them before they get to their wheels." 

"I'm down with that." 

"Hey, Chief?" 

"Yeah?" 

"You look really hot in that uniform." 

"Think Simon will let us keep it after we're out of the doghouse?" 

"Do you think Simon's ever going to let us _out_ of the doghouse?" Jim tackled the closest perp, knocking the thief into his companion. Blair jumped on top of the second man and wrenched his arms behind his back and expertly cuffed him. 

"You're getting pretty good at that." Jim grinned as he cuffed his own suspect. 

Blair shot him a smoldering look. "I've had enough practice." 

"You didn't answer the question. Do you think Simon will ever let us off this detail?" 

"I guarantee it." 

Jim pulled his thief off the pavement. "How can you be so certain?" 

"Because that jewelry store belongs to Senator Tracey's sister, and everyone knows federal authority beats state authority." 

"Thank God." Jim sighed in relief, even as he ignored the whispered "oh shit" from his suspect. 

Blair manhandled his thief off the ground. "Yeah, but it would've been kind of nice to have a few quiet days at work for a change, you know?" 

"Yeah. No rest for the wicked though." 

"I guarantee it, man. I guarantee it." Blair shot him a mischievous grin, filled with promises of things to come. "Well, let's get these two down to the station, Murtough. I can't wait to pull the chaos and mayhem bit on Simon." 

Jim laughed. "Only if I get to be mayhem." 

"I don't think so. _I_ am definitely mayhem." 

"Chief, look in a dictionary. Your picture is next to the definition of chaos." 

"That is so not true. I swear one of these days ..." 

\--End-- 


End file.
